Sorrow Love
by Yezika
Summary: Raine's life a messed up. She abandoned her dad just to escape the world of unfairness. When skool starts it was like nightmares are becoming real, the thing Raine hate the most is LOVE. Will this guy teach her a lesson bout love? OR will he hurts her?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorrow Love**

"Sorrow love through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hold for the eternity"

I read what the fortune teller wrote for me when I headed out from her tent. She said that this note will means something very important to me sooner or later in the future… Which I didn't even understand what did she meant. Oh my… I shouldn't even waste my precious money to these kind of useless thing in the first place. Well I guess it can't be helped. I want to see if my future will be at least at an average level when I'm going to abandon my father. My mother abandoned me when I was 10 due to my father with his debts of drinking and that he keeps hitting her. After my mom left, he came home more then 204 times drunk or with different women every time. So I decided on my 17th year to abandon my father too. Since he never loved me or took care of me in these past years. He ignored me and even act like I'm **invisible**. He never gave me money to buy things that necessary like clothing or food for me since my mom left. In the first month that my mom left, my dad mistreats me, a lot. He even hit me or yells at me till now. I decided that during the summer I reached my 17th birthday, I will abandon him. Right now I'm already 17, my birthday is **31th May**. Summer is already over. And I have graduated from my high school. It's predictable that I end up with 17 year old high school since I'm the top student, not even in my class but in my whole big school. My school offered me scholarship. But I didn't accept it. Because then my plans of abandoning my dad will vanish. I just left my dad a couple days ago. Of course I can't stand it, you can call me stupid or so but this is me, I left him with $500 and I wrote a letter saying my last goodbye but I didn't say where I was or so but I said to him do not try to find me. I made enough money to reach a ticket to England. Far enough from San Francisco, where my hometown was. I found an old ragged house that I bought for £75000. I know it's cheap, but of course this house is nothing near the city. It's somewhere near a village, not inside a village. But of course I would attend to a university in the city, a popular one too. Ever since I was little, I want to become a doctor that helps patient. I found a school in the city (that's very far from were I live) that accepted me without me paying high tuition fee due to I gave him all my report card and all of them are all +A. He was very surprised so he did hesitate when making decision and he even read all those comment below on my every report card. All of them were positive so I couldn't care less.

Today, I found a job that I could work during summer straight 3 months. The job was to be a secretary of the chairman of the company "Kyoul". It's a company that makes popular high class cars. Well I didn't know why on earth he chose me in all of those millions people! And yet he pays me very highly per month which is £3500. Man, I'm getting rich! $.$

3 months passed and school starts… Today… I even got to wake up 4 am to prepare… I rode my bike to school which cost 2 hours to arrive.

Yes, I quit my secretary job and I got another job that was selling newspaper and soft drink. Yes, a convenience store.

The school was huge, I mean it, HUGE. My class is C1-3. I entered my class and everyone was staring at me. No surprise I tell you, no surprise. This isn't the first time nor the second time. They were staring at me because of I look like a nerd. I don't get why but this happened during the first day of elementary school AND high school and now University. My vision isn't poor. My dioptre is only -50. My only reason why I do wear glasses is that I have this baby-face. Believe it or not, I look very young without glasses and I don't like love-relationship. So I don't want to attract boys. I already experienced it, I mean love. Look what happened with my parents. My mom was a musician when she meets my dad. My dad was someone who builds houses. My mom met him during one of her concerts. My parents then started to date. They laugh and smile everyday happily until my mom finds out she had me. The two of them got married and had me. Their relationship with each was still great. Until I reached my 8th birthday, my dad got all drunk on a night and started a fight with my mom. My mom had enough of his hitting and drinking when I was ten. So she left us… In my heart I never thought or think twice about if my mom ever loved me. I won't… If she does, why in the first place she had abandoned me? If she wants to leave dad, why not take me with her? She could have… But she didn't… I was her daughter, and her only first daughter. Because of this I taught myself not to fall in love ever with men. All of the men are the same. They like to drink and play on women. I can prove that by thinking of my uncle or my neighbors. They all of them are the same. No doubt about that for sure.

I picked a place to sit. And yet people are staring at me and talking about me. After 14 minutes the bell rang and everyone went to sit. No one is sitting next to me for your information…

The teacher entered the classroom and introduces herself. Her name is Mrs. Fyllzie Beou. And then she called out one by one everyone.

"Raine Skyuo" teacher called.

"Here" I said.

And so, she went on calling all students name.

School was pretty fast today. As I expected, I didn't make any friends. When I got out my school, I realized that there was a Royal Academy next to my school. I was pretty surprised. I walked out my school's gate and I heard someone called my name. I turned around and I saw my classmate… I don't know her okay?

"Raine! Wait up!" She said running toward me. I stopped and she stopped too when she reach near me.

"Is there something wrong, my classmate?" I said, politely.

"No, no, I just wanted to be your friend, Raine…" She said.

"Friend?"

"Yeah… Raine do you want to be my friend?" she said.

I startle by her words. This is the first time someone asked me to be their friends. How sweet. Maybe I made a good choice by choosing this university. I will experience my friendship with her. We could be like BFF's in the world. Yes, I should say yes.

"Really? You mean it?" I said.

"Yes, really, Raine" She said.

"Oh thank you" I said while I hugged her. She was surprised but hugged me back too.

"I suppose that you don't know my name right?" she said.

"No… Sorry, I was sleeping while classmates are introducing themselves"

"Oh… I'm Lillian. Call me Lilly for short" She laughed nicely when I said I was sleeping during the introduction.

"Hey Raine, do you want to buy an ice cream before we go home?" Lilly offered.

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks for the treat Lilly" I said while we were heading back to our school to grab our bikes. She rides bike to school too. Awesome huh?

"No, thank YOU for being my friend" Lilly said.

"Oh… Actually I should thank you too"

"I don't want to sound rude, but why?"

"How about you first Lilly?" I offered.

"Well, I don't live in the city, you see. So people doesn't like me just because I live in a village" She looked down.

"Really? That's sad… Well, don't worry, Lilly, I don't live in the city, but I'm living near a village too" I said to comfort her.

"Aw cool!"

I smiled."Are you from a village then?" Lilly asked.

"No, actually I'm from another country, Lilly. I had problems with my family so I moved to a new house which I bought near a village." I said

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking, Raine. So near which village you live?"

"Its okay, Lilly. I live near the… QuirlVille"

"Oh more cool! I live IN QuirlVille!" She screamed of excitement.

"Oh nice!" I screamed of excitement too. Then suddenly I walked onto something and fell down. I saw shadows, not from Lilly, but someone others when I looked t the ground assuming what just happened. I raise my head a little and saw 5 guys. Not from our school, I'm guessing that they're from that Royal Academy. The guy who's in the front that lead the crew looked at me with disgusted face. I don't know why but he kept staring at me emotionless. He just stared at me like I'm somewhat ugly duck. But a guy after him, he was smiling at me unlike the front one.

"What the hell? Are you blind or so, money digger?" the front's guy said. I startle when he said the word 'money digger'. What? Money digger? I m so not one! Who on earth does he think he is?!? He doesn't know me, so what kind of freaking right does he got to call me that?

"What? What are you saying, you worthless boy? Money digger? What the hell did I do? I just fell down, mind your own business! I don't need your help nor is this land yours, so back off." I said angrily. Oh, NO one is going to call me money digger. I don't mind what you're going to describe me. But NOT money digger. I'm not that, só am I NOT selfish.

"Mind my own business? I AM! You just splashed your cheap ice cream on my uniform!" said the boy.

"What cheap ice cream? Your uniform is cheaper for sure!" I said without thinking.

"No, Raine. Its okay" whispered Lilly.

"No, it's not okay, Lilly. No ones going to say that to my friend" I said to Lilly.

"Ugh, I am so not going to talk to some deprived people. It's just wasting my time and ruining my life" said that annoying guy as he turned around and walked away with ice cream stains on his uniform.

"Ugh, ignorant boy" I said frustrated.

"Hey Jaden! Aren't you going to make this girl pay or something?" shout a guy, who didn't followed the ignorant boy, to the ignorant boy.

"No, if you want, you deal with it" Jaden shout back.

Jaden's friend turned to me and made a huge grin.

"Miss that will be £360" said he, smiling.

I looked at him with a frown.

"What? For what?" I said.

"TOM! Just don't waste your time on deprived people! They just want to get along with affluent people to get money. Can't you see that braided-hair girl how poor she is? Look at her shoes and backpack. And look at the other girl so-called-Lilly. Short-unprofessionally-cut hair and look at her backpack, all dirty." Shout Jaden.

"What dirty girls? We're not those people! And we don't even have interest to be your friend nor mind your business!" Shout Lilly with a tear came out her eyes as she looked at the ground.

I was very angry at that Jaden guy. So I took my left-over ice cream I had that I splashed accidentally on Jaden and walked to Jaden and threw the ice cream on him. My ice cream flown on his uniform again but this time the whole ice cream with the cup. He made an even disgusted angry face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please! Who on earth wants to get along with affluent people! I _HATE_ those people! Now you made my hate towards them even bigger idiot!" I shouted at Jaden.

I looked at Lilly and said:"Let's go Lilly"

And then, we two walked way from that dirty place with millions of people watching us.

As we were riding our bikes to home, I saw Lilly looking sad. I can't stand it anymore so I asked her what's wrong.

"Lilly, you don't seem okay… Did I hurt you or so with my words?" I said.

"No… nothing like that. I'm okay." Said Lilly

"You sure?" I said

"No, you know what? I am so NOT okay with those guys calling us DIRTY and POOR!" she said angrily this time.

"Me too." I reply

"They are now #1 in my blacklist!"

"Hah, you're right about that too. No one ever called me those things, never. And especially, no one is going to call me gold digger!"

"Yes. And who the hell would pay for his cheap uniform back?" said Lilly.

"His mom would" I said.

Lilly laughed and I smiled since she was happy back.

I rode with Lilly today to school. She said from now on we will ride together to school and back to home. What a great fortune I had. I finally met a good and first-ever friend.

We entered our class and everyone was staring at us like we had worn something weird. I ignored them and took my sit, so did Lilly next to me this time. Then that blonde girl named Kaitlin in my class came to us.

"You two are so dead!" said Kaitlin.

"For what?" said Lilly, emotionless.

"Actually I meant for Raine, but you, Lilly is part of it too." Kaitlin said

"What did we do?" I said to Kaitlin.

"You splashed Jaden, in the Royal Academy, with your cheap ice cream."

"It is NOT a cheap Ice cream, cheap Kaitlin."

Kaitlin startle by my word.

"Keep saying that, but the principal will talk to you two sooner or later!" said Kaitlin, and then she walked back to her crew.

The teacher Fyllzie came in and took a look at us.

"Miss Skyuo and Miss Riy, the principal is calling you two to go to his office."

"Principal, we did not dare to do that on purpose" I said

"I don't care. But you 2 needs to go to his school and work there after school a.k.a. cleaning for 2 months starting today since master Ryuu

Don't want anything to do with you guys like paying or so or even worse suspension."

"But-"

"No buts Raine, don't even say something okay? How can some straight A smart student do those kind of things? You know, Master Ryuu can put your high tuition fee back equals you need to pay the tuition fee fully."

That's what the principal said that made me speechless. Who was that Jaden guy? What's so good about him that even the principal needs to call him 'Master'? The most important question was: Who on earth was he? Who would want to get close to that loser who's ignorant? We got out the principal's office. Ugh and the worst part is I need to clean his stupid school after school. Which I guess for 2 months I can't do my part time job equals I'm going to be broke. Ugh. No good sleep for 2 months or peace.

I hate, hate him! Idiot, bastard, loser, ignorant Jaden! If I can have one wish to kill someone, I would so choose Jaden!

"Are you okay?" said Lilly worried.

"I'm okay… It's just that I'm going to be broke for these 2 months…"

"Why? Let's have a sit here."She offered, pointing to an empty bench.

"You know Lilly, my mom abandoned me when I was 10, and I just abandoned my dad because he never took care of me. He even never did give me money to buy necessary things not even money for school. I worked my entire life for school and to buy necessary things. So I needed to find a job. I did, I work at the evening starting 5 o'clock till 10 o'clock in a convenience store. I think I need to not attend my part time job for 2 months. Now I think in these 2 months I won't survive without working. I only have £400 in my piggybank. I wouldn't have enough for 2 months since I need breakfast, lunch and dinner for 62 days equals' everyday." I spoke as I took a seat and then a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Raine, I shouldn't have asked" she said and then hugged me.

"Don't worry Raine," as she continued "I will help you even though I am poor. You see, at home, I planted a lot of things. I PLANTED it not my parents. So, I have some vegetables. I can give you those to you." said Lilly.

"Really? You mean it?" as I begin to sob

"Yes, Raine. No matter what happened I will help you." said Lilly.

"Thank you Lilly for being my friend" I cried as I hugged her.

After school, we went to his dirty school. As we were walking in the hall to go to the principal's office to announce that we are here to do the cleaning job, that Jaden guy was in the hall with his friends sitting. Chilling.

"I didn't expect you two to come here" said Tom.

We ignored him.

"Ohh, they ignored you Tom!" said a black-hair dude.

"They are here for cleaning, Dylan." said Jaden.

"Cool" said Tom.

We ignored them again. We went twice through the hall but we didn't find the office. So we tried the third time. No it didn't worked. So I decided to ask those scumbags where the hell was that office is. So we went to them.

"Umm… Excuse me… Do you people know where the office of your principal is?" I asked politely, well almost.

"What will I get if I tell you?"

"A thank you?" I said, confused.

"No rewards or something?"

"Doesn't 'thank you' counts as a reward?"

"Not really… How about you two be our maids instead of cleaning the school?"

"No thank you. I'd rather clean the school"

"But, Raine, Wouldn't that be better than cleaning the school? I mean maybe those guys will free us before 5 o'clock just as you wish." Lilly said.

"Yeah. We will free you two before 5 o'clock just as you wish Raine." Tom said.

"Please don't say my name as you wishes" I said to Tom.

"But aren't you Raine?"

"Yes I am. But isn't it ill mannered to call someone by their name if you don't even know them?" I said. He went speechless. Hah, he's admitting that he's very ignorant.

"Whatever, I don't care. But are you two going to agree with our offer? It's a great chance too. There's a lot of people needs to clean our school, people that messed with us, but this offer I am only giving it to you two since you two are cute" said Tom after a minute of thinking.

"Who ca-"I said until Lilly interrupted me.

"Yes, we will accept it. Do we need to tell the principal that?" Lilly said.

"No you don't need to. I'll send someone go. Dy-"said Tom, this time he got interrupted by that Jaden guy.

"I'll go" said Jaden as he walked away past us. Damn, does that guy have some problems or so? He always tried to avoid us without reason. Okay, I didn't mean without some pointless reason. He might hated me because I threw my ice cream first accidently on him then I threw him again without being accidently? That's ridiculous, very ridiculous. He must have some mental problems. Of course I won't throw someone ice cream for no reason. He's the one who has a dirty mouth calling us poor and dirty. He asked for it, so why wouldn't I give it? Ugh, and yet he doesn't act like an academy student. I thought academy student wouldn't be immature or disrespectful. Boy was I wrong. Not every of them are, right? Maybe he just attends classes but don't understand a thing about it and at home he will take extra lessons until he memorized everything or at least understand. How someone like him could make it to a Royal Academy? And yet, I heard that Royal Academy next to my school that it was one Royal Academy for only high-class and affluent people. UGH. Why next to my school? Why not in London or so? Why here? Why not there?

That Tom guy led us to a classroom. What the hell? I didn't get his point. What must "maids" be doing in a classroom with 4 guys we don't know?

"Let us introduce ourselves, since it isn't polite to call people by their name that they don't even who they are" Tom said as he looked at me.

"Isn't I'm right then?" I said as I looked at him back. He sighed and started with talking.

"Okay, I'm Tom." Tom said. Duh, I know you're Tom since that Jaden guy repeated your name so much.

"I'm Dylan" the dude with black hair said.

"I'm Brandon" said the guy with light blonde hair, the one who smiled at me when I bumped into Jaden.

"And I'm Rob" said the quiet guy who didn't even look at us for a second. His hair was black too and with spikes, emo guy? For sure he doesn't have interest in us nor the other girls. Look at him; he didn't even seem interest in us. Well, maybe I was wrong; maybe he likes pretty girls unlike us. I'm not saying that I'm ugly or Lilly is. Is just that it's natural that people would call someone ugly judging their appearances. Braided hair, sewed-backpack, sewed-sneakers and glasses, yeah that's me. I'm not saying that people wear glasses are nerd or ugly, but if I didn't wear it, they would describe and look at me like I'm "ugly" though. A person with glasses and braided hair equals nerds for most of the people. No it's wrong. Someone's who is nerd is when they are dumb enough to memorize everything for anything instead of trying to understand what does the sentence they memorize means. And when you call people "ugly" in my world, is when people treats you and other people bad and when they are impolitely, selfish and for the most, discriminate people. Those are ugly people, not when your appearance is not your style or so. Get it?

"And that guy who went to tell the principal is…-"said Tom, being interrupted again.

"Do they really need to know my name?" Jaden said as he walked in the dark classroom.

"You don't need to tell us your name, your name is Jaden, right?" I said as I looked at him.

"You really know a lot of me, Raine. Did you especially work as our maid for to get close to me?" Jaden said.

"That should be my line. You seemed to know a lot of me too, don't you think?"I said.

"How?"

"How? You tell me first how I know a lot of you"

"For starters, you knew my name before I tell you what it is. And I bet you even know my address, how many siblings I got, my future, my life." said Jaden. What the hell man? I barely knew your class, how the hell am I suppose to find out your life?

"What? I barely knew your class or your background. How the hell should I suppose to know your life, future and the rest you mentioned? When I splashed my ice cream accidently on you, Tom said your name, remember? Who on earth is dumb enough to not get who Jaden referrers to when Tom was shouting at your direction and then you answered him! UGH. Tell me, who the hell are you that even my principal needs to call you 'Master'?"

"Stop acting like you doesn't know anything about me."

"How about you stop acting cool instead of admitting that I'm innocent that I didn't threw you the ice cream first time on purpose and tell me who on earth are you?"

Jaden took a step toward me and lean on me until his cheek reached next to my ear.

"I am your master, you must obey everything I said" said Jaden.

I pushed him away from me after I heard his words. He was too strong to be moved that I need to use my both hands to push him to take a step back.

"Hey, Raine now is your turn to introduce" said Tom to break the awkward moment.

"You already knew my name, so what's the point of introducing?" I said.

"Not everyone knew your name you know" he said as he looked at Rob. Fine.

"Ugh. Fine. Hi, I'm Ho- I mean Raine." I said. Oh god, I almost revealed my own real name. They can't find out, or else these guys, especially that Jaden guy will take a search on me. And then they will find out that I illegally abandoned my father and yet I have my own house because in real life I'm still 17. Oh damn, Jaden looked at me with interest eyes and an evil smile. Did he found out that my real name isn't Raine?

"You said something about Ho- but then you cut off. Is Raine your middle name or so? Can we know your Real name Miss Skyuo?" Jaden looked at me with an evil smile. Did my expression made it visible to see that I have a secret?


	3. Chapter 3

No matter what it is going to take, I will not reveal my true identity. That Jaden is still staring at me closely. I need to make some excuses fast or else they will get suspicious about me and I don't want that, i don't want them to find out about my past. Jaden was still staring at me; I stared back at him just to make it less suspicious that i got a secret. Nothing good was running through my blank mind since i am a bad liar. I took a sigh and looked at him before I answered him.

"I'm a human Jaden. I have_ fears_. I gasped at that moment which I thought I saw a ghost behind the door but it wasn't one and then I realized it was the tree. I gasped right at the moment. Get it, got it?"

No one was even concerned about my excuse, but there's an exception, always an exception, Jaden. He didn't even seem to fall for my lie unlike everyone did. He didn't seem to give up either but he didn't continue the subject.

After Lilly introduced herself, Tom and Dylan was busy with her, I mean flirting with her. Boys. Gosh, I really can't stand guys like that, loves to flirt and play endlessly. After a long talk with Lilly, Tom turned around and looked at Jaden, whose standing right next to me, soundless. I knew what Tom was trying to do. He was trying to set him up with me. HELL NO! I'd rather die than ending up with him. He's ignorant and yet stubborn… No wait that isn't the right word… What's that word again? Ugh I don't know… but I still hate him.

"Jaden, why not trying to be nice once in a while and talk to the poor Raine, who's all alone in the corner?" offered Tom. If I had a drink, I would have spit the drink. "Nice" once in a while? Pfff… Please, it would be like I am forcing him to be nice with me. A devil trying to talk with an angel.

"Ugh. I have nothing to say to her" said Jaden in a disgusted voice. Ugh I got mad for his action. It's fine for him to have no words towards me, because I too have no words to say to him neither.

"Why not? At least try to befriend her"

"Don't try to tell me what to do"

"I know, I know, only Nick-Nick could tell you whatever right?" said Tom not minding his action. Jaden looked at him with a really serious and mad type face. This was the first time I've ever seen it. Wah scary.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry Please don't mind my words. Sorry, sorry." Apologized Tom while he bow a several times to prove his apologize. Then Jaden looked away and walked out the room wordless. Nick-Nick? Isn't that a boy name? And Jaden got all mad just because Tom said his name. Wait, wait, wait let's jump to the conclusion. Jaden likes guys? Nick-Nick is a guy name right? And maybe he turned Jaden down and Jaden's a homo and he doesn't like girls. So that's the reason he was avoiding me and Lilly. It was all because he's a homo but not an ignorant guy. He should have told us so I wouldn't be that rude to him in the first place. But oh well, starting today I will behave myself towards him since I do respect homo people.

When it was already reaching 4:30, Lilly finally spoke to me. She told me that she asked them permission to set me free before 4:30. So I can make it in time for my part-time. I asked if she's going to be okay since she was with bunch of guys. She said she was fine because she assume that Tom is someone different, she assume that he might be the one. I had a feeling that those two in the future will fall in love. How cute. So, I listened to Lilly and took my leave. When I was about to go down the stairs, I saw Jaden. He was sitting on the stairs. I walked down the stair until I reached Jaden, I said good-bye to him.

"why say good bye to me? We aren't friends." Again, his ignorant attitude. But I can understand this time, so I didn't take that by heart.

"That is being polite to my master" I replied.

"Pff…! That wasn't polite in my world!"

"Oh well then. See you tomorrow"

"Ugh… uh wait…" Jaden said. I turned around by my surprise and looked at him.

"Yeah, Jaden? Something's wrong?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me what's wrong"

"Aren't you at least a bit concerned about your friend?"

"Uhm… She said she's fine"

"Ugh… Never mind then"

"Is there a problem with Tom?" I asked, all concerned about Lilly.

"Kind of. So I am telling you to keep your eyes open even if I hated it to tell you"

The day had passed fast and again I was with my homeroom teacher. That boring old woman was chatting a lot of boring talk. Some of those examples are: Life, Job and future. Ugh, BORING. My life, I knew it was complicated already. My job is to become a midwife. And about my future, ugh don't want to think about it. Blah, be oh are I en gee, BORING. So I leaned my head under my arms just to rest.

"Miss Skyuo. Did you understand?" asked my homeroom teacher. With surprise I raised my head and looked at her with confusion. Everyone laughed. Laughing for what? I don't know. The teacher sighed and repeated her words for me again since I was spacing out.

"As I was saying, on first September we will be having a welcome party for the first year students and I want everyone to behave themselves because we will be cooperating this event with Royal Academy for the first time" explained the teacher.

"What is the event, Teacher?" I asked, still uninterested about the topic. The teacher sighed again.

"We'll be attending to a water park. And at there, we are going to make teams of 6 of our school and Royal Academy theirs. Then you will be challenging a group in different activities."

"So, it is more like a competition. Oh, and teacher so we won't change the team we're going to challenge right?"

"No, no, no…" The teacher sighed and continued.

"At that day, we will put all of the students in a group of six. And as one of from you are going to challenge a group of six students of Royal Academy. That group is going to be your target and it is determined." The teacher explained.

First of September finally arrived. Lilly was jumping up and down ready for the competition. She even brought a really almost-naked it was all to lure that Tom. Just for Tom's sake. Just for LOVE. That's so Stupid. Lilly even bought one for me, but less naked. Of course i wouldn't dare to wear a bra and underwear just like that. So smart me brought a t-shirt just to solve this problem. And thank goodness, Lilly didn't really bought an underwear for me but a short style one. Yay for me.  
The Royal Academy students had arrived. Jaden's crew came to us and greeted us and of course we greeted them too, as masters and maids.  
" Lilly, you look good" Dylan commented.  
"Hey, watch your words" Tom said to Dylan. Haha. Maybe jealousy? After that Dylan grinned and took a look on me.  
"What's up with the t-shirt, Raine?"  
"I am afraid of cold, Dylan."  
"i assume that"  
"Oh Raine, I saw on the black board that your squad is with Jaden and Rob." Tom told me.  
"Oh really?" i asked him surprised.  
"Yeah and i am with Lilly, Dylan and Brandon"  
"I hate this" Jaden commented.  
"I understand" i replied.  
"You understand what?"  
"I understand the fact that you hated to be around girls."  
"Yeah, i hated the fact that i needed to be around indigent people"  
"Uhmm..." I commented.  
"What? You didn't realize that i hated you from the first time we met?"  
"Uhm... Kind of...I understand the fact you dislike girls... Because you're... homo sexual"  
"HOMO? What the hell is this, woman!If i was homo, do you think these people would hang out with me?"  
"But..." I tried to protect my instinct that it wasn't wrong.  
"But I'm not gay, stupid"

At the end, my instinct was wrong and he IS ignorant! I'd like to take back my words about him! indigent people! SO what? UGHHHHH. And for the worse, i am in his squad. SAME squad -.-"  
Oh god! Why do God hate me so much? What did i done wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Skyuo, no objects like glasses during the competition!" the coach screamed. ANNOYING little old hag! Ugh, i am soo hating this! No, actually I am hating everything right now. First, that Jaden, then the target thingy, then being team with Jaden and now this!

UGH! Why should i have a baby face! If I didn't have one, I wouldn't mind…BUT…Nooooooooo…

I put my glasses in my bag in the changing room. I looked at the mirror at the back. I looked at the white doll face with braided French style hair that reflected on the mirror. I took my leave in the changing room and was heading to my team spot.

As expected, everyone in the water park was staring at me. No surprise I tell you, no surprise. Even Lilly, from another group. Lilly ran to me and was surprised.

"Oh my god, Raine! You look pretty!" Lilly commented.

"And I hated it"

"Why? You look good."

"It's a nuisance. Guys are staring at me. I mean a lot."

"Well, aren't you happy?"

"NO! Hell no!"

When I reached my team, Tina, my classmate, commented me that I look good without glasses. Duh, I already knew that. That girl is a bitch who really like to gossip, just like that Kaitlin. I sighed and sat on the floor.

"Our first game for this squad is that each player from both teams will challenge each other individual. A person from group 3 (which is our group) and a person from group 4 (which is Jaden's group), you will have to throw balloons at your target. So does your target in return. And each party needs to try to catch the balloon that your target throw you and of course, try not to let it break. The group with the most balloons will win" explained the coach before she continued.

"Now I will announce everyone's partner. Tina with Mike, Jessica with Tommy, Sikiera with Joe, Raine with Jaden, Donna with Jonah and Mitzi with Rob.

I almost choked when I heard who my partner was. Rapidly, I ran to my coach.

"Coach, can I change my target?" I asked.

"No. It's already determined"

"But what if someone in our squad wants to change their partner too? Is it possible if we switch?"

"No, Miss Skyuo. Everything from now on is **determined**. And He will be your partner in your squad **from now on**!"

I sighed and walked to Jaden. Jaden crossed his arms and sulked.

"Everything you do will be useless once** it's determined**." That ignorant guy commented.

"Ugh. At least I should try _unlike you_, sitting here and do nothing!"

Well, it can't be helped since I dislike girls soooo much" Jaden talked. I rolled my eyes at his words.

"I really thought you were gay"

"Watch your words. I have **many** fans out there"

"_I don't care_. That was just a compliment"

"Okay then. If they start to attack you, I'm sorry"

I rolled my eyes again for those ridiculousness.

It's already mid-day and our group was losing. The first game was an epic fail. I couldn't even catch a single balloon from Jaden. I told him not to be hard on me, but man, his throws were like bullets. And he said that that was the slowest and weakest he could throw. LIAR. He even left me with bruises on my arms for revenge sake. And for the worst, he caught EVERY balloon I threw to him. UGH. But then, second game had arrived. With no surprise we lost against them even if we had played in a team. But because of some monsters that have so much strength in our target group, we lost with none points. The 3rd and the 4rd game were because of the same circumstances. Finally I complained Jaden that he was TOO, I mean TOO well and that it was too unfair because somehow he has a over-strength power. And then he said he would spare us for the 5th game. So he did. And we won the 5th game. And now we're at our break, getting ready for the sixth game. A volleyball game. Goodness, I would so embarrass myself since I SUCK at sports. All I needed to do is to prepare getting yelled by my team. Everyone was training, trying to perfect their smashes and serves. And me, sitting in a corner watching them train. Jaden came out of nowhere and sat next to me. For the first time, he made a conversation and started one with me.

"Why aren't you training?" he asked. I sighed.

"With or without training, either way I will lose."

"Is it that bad?"

"No you know, I was telling a joke. I am sooooo powerful that I lost all the games without cheating" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"It sucks being with me, huh?"

"Now you realized?"

"Where's the politeness towards your master?"

"Well, your world is different from mine, master. My politeness only exist for people who are nice and generous towards every type of humans"

"I agree with Raine" Rob joined in the conversation out of nowhere. I was surprised that he said my name for the first time. He was so… so quiet…and weird. He took a seat next to me and grinned for the first time in these past weeks.

"I thought you hated me too, Rob" I commented.

"Give me a reason" He asked.

"You… Hate girls? Or I mean, you're just like Jaden, an ignorant human"

"Is that so? Jaden, you're being cast off" Rob said with a grin.

"I always get cast off by her" Jaden replied.

"Meanwhile you cast me off back" I replied.

Brandon smiled. Woah, he sure is different. A weird guy too. But anyhow, the coach screamed her lung off at us just because the game was starting and we're not preparing.

After 60 minutes had passed, the game was over. And as unsurprised as it could be, we lost, AGAIN. We lost for 10-103. I'm not exaggerating it, but it's true, and for that Jaden guy's sake, I'm all bruised up because** ALL** of the girls loved to target me. So at half of the game, I needed to go to the infirmary room because of my injuries. Ugh, those bitches! It's not like I wished to be Jaden's partner or so! Ugh… And right now, I'm sitting in a corner, watching them play the 7th game. Suddenly out of nowhere, that Jaden guy appeared and sat next to me.

"Now's the game going to be lame without you" He flirted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know right. I wonder why those bitches targeted me for"

"I warned you"

"It's not like I went to a church yesterday and prayed to God to let you be my partner! The last time I went to church was when I was in 5th grade!"

"Well, I warned you, still"

"Those bitches should get a new hobby!"

"But their hobbies are fun. Bullying people and drive them crazy. And the victim's reaction is funny to see"

"Yeah. Too funny, huh?…!" I commented. That asshole! Go die! Before I could make another sentence, I took a glance on him. He was shirtless. But a moment ago he was wearing a shirt! And now… Where the hell is his shirt? Did it got burned into ashes? Oh my goodness! I hate to admit it, but he has a good body, I mean a good ones! xD! He has abs and a six pack ones. Damn him! Screw him for that! Psh! No wonder girls like him! It was all because of his body. For sure, I'm going to get more enemies today than ever! And I will get target too just because he's shirtless right next to me with his brunette hair! Those psychos of his will get revenge even for a tiny, stupid thing. I wondered if I should stop this before it's too late .

"Where the hell is your shirt?" I asked

"Uh, at the changing room…"

"Go grab it!"

"Why? Is it a bother to you?"

"Yes, and a lot"

"Uh-huh"

"What's your intention, Jaden? Are you planning to get me more rivals?"

"Uh, now they're playing a partner game and since my partner is injured I don't need to play"

"I'm not asking WHY you're here! I'm asking WHY SHIRTLESS!" I cried out. Everyone in my squad was looking at me, who screamed out my last sentence. Uh-Oh. Everyone in my squad was looking at us with their jaw dropped. Girls were drooling over his shirtless body while they glared at me for being an eyesore. Oh my goodness! He is such a jinx! For sure, today onwards I will get a lot of revenge by those psychos! With fear I took a few step backward and ran away when everyone was looking at me. I ran endlessly without looking back to a dark corner knowing no one will find me there.

"Are you that scared of those fans?" a familiar voice asked me from behind my back. With surprised and fearful eyes I turned around to face the person. No... It could not be...

**_This is a nightmare!_**


	5. Chapter 5

With shocked face I looked at him. How... But how... i asked myself.  
"How...how... did you... got here... _so... fast..._" i said, feeling all tired after all the running. What the hell? i was all _ALONE_ a moment ago... And he just appeared right before my eyes! I knew it; I knew he was a monster!  
"Following you" Jaden answered. He took a step forward me. I glanced at him from his toe to head.  
"Let me repeat: WHY are you SHIRTLESS?" I cried out.  
"A moment ago i played volley, I was too tired and I was sweating, so I took it off"  
"Then _WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME?_ You're the one who warned me to not mess up with you, to get those psychos jealous! But look who's doing it now! You're the one who's asking for trouble! Geez... You really enjoy seeing me get a lot of rivals huh?" I said everything that was inside of me. I took a deep breath and looked at him. Jaden took a step forward until our faces were almost touching. He took out his hand and stroked along my cheek.  
"Of course I couldn't stay away from you. I could never stay away from objects in my black list."  
I could feel his fresh breath. That Jaden guy... I knew it!  
"I knew it! So you DO have intention!" I was proud of myself knowing this time my instinct was right.  
"Didn't i already tell you? I hated you from the moment I saw you"  
I still could feel his sweet breath that was brushing my skin. I didn't really know what to do, but if this going to continue, I might somehow accidentally kiss him! _EWW..._ So in the end I pushed him away from me with my two hands.  
"Weak human" Jaden talked before he grinned. He walked away, the opposite from me. JINX! He's a nuisance! Why is he doing this to me? UGH. Maybe the fortune teller was right. Remember what she said before she gave me some ridiculous note was a piece of hell.

"_Raine, I can see your future….. The atmosphere are… are… almost dark. Maybe if you start having hope everything might change… You should believe in others… You should start loving and have confidence to begin a good path…" the fortune teller stopped for a moment as she thought she was done, but then out of nowhere, she found something._

"_Oh Raine! Wait…. Wait…I'm not done yet... You should always take caution when it comes to LOVE."_

Dark, dark, love, love! Ugh, for your information fortune teller, my life has always been DARK. Goodness… And what LOVE? Love is just Life Of Violent Excuse, its useless and annoying!

Finally, the night has come and those stupid competitions are **OVER**. I was _ALL_ exhausted because of it! I think tomorrow my arms and legs are going to ache. My poor body. As expected, our group has lost (1:9) and not only our group but our school (2:12). They are cheaters xDD! It's not fair; all of them are all perfect as heaven! No surprise, no surprise I tell you =.=" . After the boring competition event, we had a welcome party. YAY for me, foods, cupcakes, deli-licious! This time a REAL welcome party… Ugh… Dresses, high heels… Eww… Somehow I have this feeling of preferring the competitions event. I didn't bring anything close to high heels and dresses like prom dresses or make up or so! So of course Lilly freaked out and keep nagging that I don't have a dress with me.

"Why? Why, Raine! You would look _so good_ in a dress since you're tall!" complained Lilly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not tall at all" I replied with a dull face. Ugh, why couldn't she just accept the fact I** HATE** parties?

"This supposes to be a party! High heels and dresses! Not sneakers and shirts!"

"This is supposes to brighten my mood, but somehow it's darkening my mood. It's close Lilly, Geez. I have no intention of attracting attention, but in the opposite, I do have intention attracting good grades and reputation." I said with a sarcastic and sleepy voice.

"Is that so Raine? But your masters commanded you to wear a dress" Tom grinned from my back, appearing out of nowhere. That guy scared me.

"Geez… Why are you making it hard for me, Master Tom?" I asked.

"Just trying to create a perfect image"

"Or trying to help Lilly's plan"

"Either way you're going to wear a dress" Meanie! =.="

"I hate to disappoint you but I don't have a dress" I grinned at him. Hah, he's defeated!

"But_ we_ do" Rob replied with a grin. That dark evil guy! Does he want to die? He's acting all gothic like but he's really EVIL o.o

After 20 minutes in the salon, I managed to get out. Goodness, they dragged me to there. Lucky them that I don't know any martial arts or else they'll be powned :DD. They made me wear a gown, thank goodness it's not short. That evil guy whose name Rob gave me a total make over! He is soooo going to hell!

"I will kill you later for this, Rob!" I pointed out. That dark-side Rob was all laughing at me, enjoy seeing me getting through my nightmare of attracting unwanted attention. He smiled and put a hand on my naked shoulder, trying to "comfort" me.

"But you look beautiful, Raine" he said with a sweet evil smile.

"You don't need to tell, with your face like that, I already know my answer. Now, where's the big mirror?" I asked. Rob pointed at a corner. I walked to that corner. With fearful eyes I looked at the reflection of the mirror. Now I really do look like a porcelain doll. Smooth pale skin, pink lips, jet black hair with grey eyes and a long gown from what ever brand. Ugh… Not only will I attract a lot of unwanted attention but jealousy too… I hate jealousy… That Rob must be somewhat stylist. Because the way he put a curly hairstyle of a prom for me, made me amazed. Just for beauty sake.

"Nice, what a great attraction for people to get notice you guys" I commented with a sarcastic voice.

"With or without you, we still attract a lot attention"

"Geez, I still hate you, Rob! But are you somewhat stylist or so?"

"Nope… My dad's a famous designer that's all"

"Oh…No wonder, you're good"

"Nope. It's just that you're beautiful"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said before I saw some shadows behind me. I turned around and took a look. It was Lilly with Jaden's crew. Lilly screamed out of excitement.

"OH MY GOD! Raine! You look… look soo… AWESOME! See? I knew it! I envy your beauty"

"Hahaha…. Beauty? Lilly, you're funny" I said sarcastic.

"No, I'm serious."

"Oh Lilly, please… Tom will get jealous" I teased her.

"Jealous of a girl? Haha you're the funny one"

"Whatever. I envy you too"

"For what reason?" Lilly asked with a lot of confusion as I expect.

"For you're not attracting a lot of** UNWANTED** attention"

"Isn't getting popular great?"

"No…"

Every classmate of my school and Royal Academy was staring at me. As a "maid", Tom made us sit next to them. _Great._ Even worse, all this time, even till now I can hear lots of chattering of a really "interesting" topic involving me, Lilly and Jaden's crew. Not only ridiculous rumors I'm hearing but lots of bitchy comments too.

"_What the hell is SHE doing there?"_

"_Who is she? That fake bitch"_

"_That bitch! First she was being Jaden's partner and now sitting with him?"_

Ugh. Those bitches deserve a knock on their heads. Even worse, I was the only one sitting on the table. Lilly was dancing with Tom right after they finished eating. Rob disappeared like a ghost. Brandon was hooking up girls. Dylan hooking up girls too. Jaden, why should I fucking care about him. And me, sitting all alone in my table but with millions eyes on me. Then out of nowhere and I don't know where, that Jaden guy appeared and scared me. He took an empty seat next to me. Now, it's not only millions of eyes but billions of eyes are on us. Great!

"Did you realize that you're attracting _a lot_ of unwanted attention to me?" I asked Jaden.

"Really do you want me to attract _more_?"

"No thank you" I answered and looked away. That fucking bastard =.="

"A drink?" He made some hand-sign to a waiter. A waiter came in a second of rush.

"May I serve you, Young Master?" asked the waiter. _Young Master_? Psh.

"I want my Gruo drink and for this girl…" he looked at me. _What? _I wanted to answer him that.

"May I ask what do you want to order, miss?" the waiter asked.

"Uhmm… Water is fine"

"Ready to serve, _Young Master_ and miss" the waiter said before he disappeared.

"Why _Young Master_ and not Mister or so?" I asked with a lot of curiousness.

"That's politeness. You should start acting like the waiter too." Jaden answered. _Liar._ Who the hell is he? First was the principal and now this. Who the hell is he?

"Fine, **MASTER**" I answered him after a few hestitation.

"What a rude sentence"

"Psh. Like you can do **BETTER**"

"Of course, the best too" Jaden stood up and was walking toward me. He bent down a little until our faces were touching. He took a move forward and smiled at me with an evil smile. He moved more forward until there were only inches between us.

"Sweet, Raine" he said. I looked at him with confusion, but there's no time for that. He locked his lips with mine. After a second he pushed away and took a glance at my blushed face. That bastard! He really do want to die… The small kiss caught everyone's eye. Swiftly with gentle he seized my hand and escaped from the party. We were running endlessly. I was wondering why I didn't slapped him, who stole my first-ever kiss. What's this feeling? So warm, so protected… I guess I was touched… by… HIM? …. This sounds soo… soo wrong! And where the hell is he planning on taking me? I stopped running with him before he could make another move. He almost dragged me down when I stopped suddenly. Jaden turned around with his baby face and glanced at me.

"What was that, you idiot?" I told off.

"But you seem to like it" He chuckled. At time like this, he still has guts to chuckle!

"Pff… Bullshit! I was planning on not making your fans angry but instead I made them more jealous and angrier than I thought. How annoying"

"You're mad about the kiss?"

"_**YES**_. Who wouldn't? You deserve a beating, you asshole!"

"Then, beat me up, my darling" He grinned. I would soo beat him up if I were a guy. But unfortunately, I would create more drama. And he's way stronger than me in a million ways.

"I'd love to but I don't want to ruin your baby face" I teased.

"Is that so?" He seized my arm and hugged me. I thought he was out of his mind but when I was trying to push him away, I saw a couple of girls wandering around, stalking us. Then I realized he was somehow "protecting" me like I was his "girlfriend" so they would somehow back off. After those girls were gone, Jaden gently let go of me.

"Sheesh, woman. I was only trying to save you"

"Thank you… Even though I don't feel like thanking you"

"Why's that?" He smiled an evil smile. He knew it, but he wanted me to talk it out.

"Ugh. You already know it! Why do you want me to chew it out for you?"

"Yup. I'm actually very dumb. I got the lowest ranking in my school. So explain."

LIAR! If he's like that, he won't know how to trick me in the first place! He won't know how to play games with girls! That jerk! Maybe he was dumb at school, but actually clever in reality. Just lazy to study.

"Ugh, what ever. I don't feel like fighting with you now!" I said

I should try to figure out where the hell am I right now… We turned left, right, right, left… And then? I forgot… Ugh… I glanced at Jaden and he smiled and walked past me. Was he trying to escape? Oh no he won't! I seized his arm before he could take another step to disappear in the darkness.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I told him. He was still walking, he pretended as he didn't hear anything, he's IGNORING me...

But he still doesn't want to stop. He was dragging me while I was holding his arm. He was dragging me like crazy. I almost stumbled down because of him. This can't go on especially not when i was seizing his arm, walking like this. I had enough from his attitude, so I seized his waist with my both arms as if I was hugging him from behind.

"Aww… You shouldn't have. I know you love me, Raine. But you shouldn't try _so_ hard" He teased after he stopped from his wildness of rushing.

* * *

Okay... So i am sorry that there's still nothing really interesting happening but i am planning to put some sauce xDD

And i will update atleast one chapter per week (sunday since i am free)

Or when i have school i might update it Friday or Saturday :3

Please be patient :DD


	6. Chapter 6

"I know you love me, Raine. You don't need to try so hard" Jaden said, as he pauses on my name and smiled.

"It's kind of the opposite, Jaden" I replied using the same tone as he did pausing on my name. Of course I smiled evilly, repetition his moves. He'd smiled and wondered why I was copying his moves. With a grin on his face, I'd figured out that he had an evil idea on his annoying brain. I knew this was a trick. Soon he putted his hand on my jaw, wondering if I'd copy this move too. So of course, just to drive him mad and without doubt I'd putted my hand out and stroked along his jaw.

"I knew you like him!" said a girl voice. With shock I turned around my back. It was Lilly and the rest, standing there, believing our "romance" scene. I asked myself why she was assuming that. The truth was, I hated him with a passion in my heart. Lilly was soooooo out of her mind! And I thought she would take my side and not believing every scene she's seeing!

"What the hell, Lilly? Like HIM? Him? That ignorant loser? That guy who called us 'money digger'?" I pointed out. Who would like someone who's a moment nice to you then mean to you? Psh, go to hell, stay in hell and BURN into ashes .

"Yup that's right, Raine just _confessed_ to me and I turned her down. That's why she's having a bad mood now. Sorry guys" Jaden lied. He wrapped his arms around me like I'm _forgiving_ and_ forgetting_ him.

"LIES! Who would like to confess to some jerk like you! Maybe your psychos but not me! Those blind headed women!" I told him off before I pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"Chill down, Raine, Chill. Maybe you're right, maybe he is one and maybe he's lying but come here for a moment. A_ girl talk_ 'kay guys?" Lilly asked.

"It's not 'maybe' it's the truth, Lilly." I corrected. Obeying I walked to where Lilly led me just to get out of that Jaden's guy sight. Lilly led me out to a place where's moon was visible and out of the boys sight. _Outside_, in the garden. The beautiful moon reflected on the neat waterfall. Winds were making sounds through the flowers. Lilly took a glance at me. She was expressionless, so strange and scary.

"Oh MY God! Raineeeeeeeeeee!" Lilly screamed out. With fear I answered her, scared that something was wrong with her.

"IS something wrong, Lilly? Are you okay?" I asked, all concerned.

"I'm okay, just a little jealous. Oh my God, Raine! You have_ kissed_ Jaden! Oh my God! And I couldn't even make _a single_ progress with Tom! You know, after you left the party, **everyone**, that incudes the teachers were staring at me!" Lilly talked. I remembered what Jaden warned me about Tom… To watch out Lilly, or else she'd **get hurt** in the end…

"What the hell, Lilly? Don't you HATE Jaden? He called us money digger!"

"Uhm… Actually no… He's kinda cute, you know"

"Cute humans are evil as hell!"

"Whatever. Hey, Tom told me a very interesting story about Jaden"

"I don't care. I don't want to hear!"

"But it's-"

"No thank you!

"c'mon!"

"Nah. I'll be going! Need to go to the bathroom." I rushed out. I went in the building and left Lilly alone in the garden._ I'm sorry Lilly._ But I really don't want anything to do with Jaden. The thing is: I get a lot of trouble because of him. He's like a magnet that attracts all the trouble I hate in my life. And I'm metal that accepts magnet. But when I'm with him I get this weird feeling. And when I'm with him I felt somehow happy and unsatisfied without any reasons.

-Next day

It was already the next day, school day. School had already started. Soon I'd arrived the school; I went immediately through the hallway to get my books for the lessons. As predictable as it could be, everyone was staring at me. I could even hear tons of murmur including my name and Jaden and the rest. _Sighed_. What could I do? After the Welcome Party I had gone pretty famous huh? I even went overboard being famous; I even got the front page headlines of this school. Soon I headed out the hallway on my way to class. An awkward silent came across when I walked in. Very unsurprising… I stopped walking because Tina was heading her way toward me and smiled her bitchy smile.

"I heard you're dating Jaden. Is it true?" Tina asked. I rolled my eyes wondering how they made that up.

"Was it obvious?" I replied.

"So it's true" Tina concludes. I hesitated on what to say next. I assumed to watch what I am going to say since he's somewhat a "big" matter and I'm not. He has many psychos, I mean fans and I don't. I'm confused if I should tell the truth like I always did or lie like I barely did. With a sudden I'd saw a dark slim human figure behind me.

"I told you not to rush, Raine" Lilly saved me. Thank you Lilly.

"Let's sit there" Lilly pointed.

School was finally over. It was exhausted as I expected. We walked in Royal Academy. With no surprise people were staring at us like we are somewhat shiny gold. We rolled our eyes. Soon we reached their usual spot of hanging out. Everyone was there except (got to have some exceptions like always) Jaden. Geez… He sure loves being an exception.

"Raine! Jaden went to flirt with other girls" Tom complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you telling me that Tom? I'm not his girlfriend or so, Tom" I complained back.

"Yeah I know. But you're his and Rob's personal maid. Lilly's my and Dylan and Brandon's maid"

"When did you announce that?" I asked in confusion. We were no ones maid but everyone maid.

"Since the day you've kissed Jaden"

"W-H-A-T? What the hell does that have to do with this? And I did NOT kissed him!" I told off in disgusted. Tom chuckled and pushed me to Rob direction. Rob caught me by my arms and smiled.

"Lilly….. Tom's mean" I complained. Lilly giggled.

"It's for your own good Raine" Lilly teased before she winked. I sulked at her.

"She's yours, Rob" Tom said as a goodbye. With a low voice Lilly whispered to Tom where they were going and what about me. Tom replied to her in such a low voice that I couldn't hear. Lilly smiled and turned around at my direction, waving at me.

"Bye Raine! See ya tomorrow! Good luck too. Haha" Lilly teased. I waved at her back. I wondered what she meant by 'good luck'. There's really no luck in my life except the fact I got a friend and I got out the life of unfairness. Lilly's smile was all that I ask for. She was happy for being with Tom. For Lilly's own happiness sake I will seal my mouth even though I hated my atmosphere.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the Deadly Dark side Rob. Rob placed his hands in his pocket and took a step forward me.

"Let's look for Jaden"

"Okay" I agreed.

We've checked down the hallway, cafeteria and even the bathrooms. Still there was no sign of him.

"Are you sure he's at school?" I asked Rob.

"Yup"

"Why do you assume that?"

"Because that guy won't go home this early"

"Goodness. If I ever had that kind of opportunity, I'd take it without hesitation" I said. Rob chuckled at my words. Soon we turned left heading to the gym, we saw Jaden in a classroom with a slut, I mean a girl talking. Flirting. Ugh, boys… That's another reason that I hated him so much.

"Maybe he should get a room" I commented. Rob chuckled and walked in the classroom without hesitation. I followed him like a puppy in. That slut, I mean that girl turned around and looked at us with a fake smile. I knew she hated us to interfere.

"Well, Rob, I didn't know your type is that kinds" she commented. That woman….

"Hmm… Of course mines couldn't be compared with Jaden's" Rob answered.

"What's up Rob?" Jaden said.

"Hmm.. Just checking for activities" he replied.

"Oh yeah. Those Moeskytos Boys challenged us basket"

"You mean those bunch of losers with big mouth?"

"Yup"

"Sure, let's go then" Rob said. Jaden turned around and glanced at that slut.

"I got to go" Jaden said. The woman stretched herself and reached for Jaden's mouth. She locked her lips with Jaden and so did he. After a second, she pulled herself and took her leave. I knew he couldn't care less about love. And he even stole my first kiss, not caring if I got upset. He gave me hints and described him as "player". The one that's a shadow in my destiny. The one that I hated from. Without a clear mind I'd took a step forward Jaden and glanced at him. Without caution I'd took my left hand out and slapped him. Rob got surprised and had glanced at me with fishy's big eyes. I asked myself why I'd slapped him. What was the reason behind the violation? Why was I feeling so sorrow? Dawdling I pulled back my hand as I tried to answer my own questions. I'd glanced Jaden, immediately he'd faked a smile and glanced away just so our eyes won't meet.

"Raine, Raine, Raine. I wish it would rain tonight. Don't you feel the same?" Jaden commented.

"I… I'm…Sorry…" I said in an unconscious way. He'd heard my voice cracked at my last word and wondering why I apologized. With guts he dared to chuckle in front of me.

"I knew you love me, Raine. But as I told you, don't try so hard"

"I don't like you!" I managed to gave voice to my darkest thought. He was wrong; my love life doesn't exist at all. It's not even a possible option in my future, my destiny. Not even in a million years, it will not exists. My love life wasn't hidden in a corner, or in a hidden glitch, it was just it doesn't exist. Getting a boyfriend was just a waste of time, sooner or later they'll cheat on you and leave you heartbroken. During my high school years, I've experienced a lot of drama and conclusions of LOVE. A classmate of mine committed suicide because her 'soul mate' doesn't loved her entirely, she wasn't satisfied. He was just some asshole and was interest in her for sex. Of course, to her, he was the only one she loved and he couldn't return her feelings and her family was a mess; so she committed suicide since her life isn't worth to live. On the other hand, not only her classmates but ¾ of students in my school was dating. ¼ can only last a 3 months or less, then they broke up and were barely friends. And the other ¼ of it was just dating for fun, no real love, no real relationship. They were just using each other to experienced handling their love life better in the future. And the last but not least, the rest were 'in love' with each other. But nothing like 'true' love to me. Kissing, drama, fighting, lasting more than a year but nothing like forever. Love was just a waste of time, a waste of lifetime. That's why it's better to not let LOVE exist unless you want to enjoy the sorrow of life.

"Are we there yet?" I repeated the question again for the 5th times to Rob. Rob was the one that dragged me to this place where I don't know when we are going to arrive. We (Jaden, me and Rob) was heading to face a 'mission' and that was to accept the challenge of The Moeskytos Boys. Whoever they are, they are making a big fuss out of it. Rob was lucky that today I was off (for my part-time job) or else I wouldn't even be hanging with them.

"Not yet…" Rob answered.

"Now?" I asked again. I was really sick and tired of walking. Rob promised me it was only 10 short minutes of walking.

"Not yet…"

"What about now?"

"No! God damn it! Rob said not yet! And he'll tell you when we're almost there" Jaden complained.

"Now?" I asked Jaden. As you could see, I was feeling utter bored and I was in a good mood so I couldn't care less about Jaden. The both of them sighed at my words. I rolled my eyes. After 5 minutes of (long) walking, we'd finally arrived. The place was all worn out and was unable to use. It was like a ragged dark building. The view of the building was blurry since it was already 7pm. I was wondering what Lilly was doing at this moment. We'd walked down the scary dark light-less hall, I could even smell dead beast in the building lying. Ugh, how disgusting, I bet those Moeskytos Boys are some homeless hobo in the street. Soon the two of them stopped walking suddenly. Like a puppy, I stopped too, trying to shadow their moves.

"You've brought a girl" I heard a masculine voice, from somewhere in front of my dark blind eyes. What a nice welcome "You've brought a girl". So what? Grr… I'm having a bad feeling about this…

"Let me warn you, you better watch out unless you want to die and screw up in hell" Jaden said in his cool voice.

"Psh. Bullshit! I've heard a lot of your rumors but rumors are always as false as ever"

"You should, or I mean you need to believe rumors, they're hints for you people who only have a big mouth but a coward in genuine. Challenging you people will be a piece of cake" Jaden conversed. That guy (The Moeskytos Boys leader, I guess) gritted his teeth.

"you're not even with your entire team! You will lose without any pride later!"

"In general, I heard too a lot of rumors of The Moeskytos Boys. They say that the Moeskytos Boys can barely defend themselves and score when it comes to competition. They always talk all high and mighty until the end, they ran away"

"What? You want to make a bet? If we win you as a leader will bow down to us and you will owe me 1000000 euro and-"

"And if I win, you plus your team will run down this street naked and you will owe me 2000000 euro"

"Hey! Why do you have 2 recompenses?"

"And aren't you the same"

"Oh fine…"

"Then shall we confirm this bet with a piece of evident? A paper will do with signature" Jaden offered. The Moeskytos Boys are d-u-m-b =.= . Why the hell are they betting money?I don't know who Jaden's crew to them was, but that's a shame for both of them! And so low of Jaden to double up the amount of money! Maybe they are some delinquent. Or maybe just maybe, said a small voice in my head, they were helping fund raising for people in necessary condition or just to teach The Moeskytos Boys a lesson to never put money as an easy case and not to play games or made deals with people easily, just for pride. Or maybe I am too positively mind…

"But is she your girlfriend?" asked The Moeskytos Boys leader (?) as he walked near the moonlight, where I could catch a glimpse of his appearance. Ragged outfits and dirty skin, just like some beggar. Were they someone who endured hard lives?


	7. Chapter 7

I still couldn't get over what Jaden had said to Ben (The Moeskytos Boys leader).

"_Yes, she's my girlfriend. So treat her right with value" Jaden said in a cool tone as he answered Ben's question. He moved toward me and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped behind me and smiled at Ben. Ben dropped his mouth and glanced at me from head to toe. _

Lies! What the hell! GIRLFRIEND? I might be his girl-friend but not girlfriend as in relationship! With a sulking face I glanced at them playing basket ball in the green-less field. The score was 9-9. I bet Jaden and Rob will win since they are some physically powerful beast. Flashback to the welcome competition of the first years students made me have no doubt on them winning. Even we didn't play any basketball game back there, that Jaden guy's throw was a pain in the ass, with bruises included. To make it worse, according to him it was his lowest strength. Imagine him using all his strength he might, will kill someone. He's such a monster. I was sitting in a corner of the right sided bleacher watching them play. As unpredictable as it could be, I'd seen many girls fulfilling all of the bleacher side. They were cheering (screaming) Jaden's crew and The Moeskytos Boys. I'd realized that they had a name for Jaden's crew which is Darqcene. When I saw it on one of the psychos' fan-made board, I thought you'd to pronounce it as "Dark scent" or "Dark cén", but its "Dark-seen". The Darqcene even had their own symbol of value. It was like silver colored cross and five stars around and some on it. And there's a Smokey lines around and on it too with a grey background.

"9-12 for The Moeskytos Boys" said a voice through the microphone. With no doubt, I placed my hands on both ears. The Moeskytos Boys fan, those psychos, screamed their lungs off. And in the opposite, those Darqcene psychos sulked. And meanwhile the center of screaming and sulking, I was looking fearful and shocked. It was like I'm in a middle of a conflict that I have nothing to do with it. Those both psychos are mentally and psychically annoying. The confusion drowned me in. How could they be losing? Jaden was so strong, just like a monster and Rob was part of it too… Unlike those dumb Moeskytos Boys, who looked all worn out and dumb were beating those "amazing" Darqcene. Maybe I should learn my lesson by "never judge a book by its cover". With an unpredictable sense, I sensed someone was behind me. Not only someone, but some group. I could sense they are those Darqcene psychos and they'd some desire, and that's ME. With a predictable look I faced those psychos. I realized I was wrong, it wasn't only them, but with some… unknown guys. Without a second I turned again to the game side as I pretended I didn't saw anything at all. But I'd realized I was surrounded by more unknown guys. At that moment, I knew I had no way to exit this cage. I was trapped. Trapped in a loud area, where no one will hear me if I screamed, or they may but pretended as they didn't hear since they hated me so much for being Jaden's (fake) girlfriend. Jaden was a jinx in history and so in my present life. He made me as an eyesore in their psychos/lovers point of view.

"What?" I asked those people who are surrounded around me.

"Whát? Who the hell do you think you are, to hang out with Jaden?" that bitchy woman answered.

"Uh, didn't he announced to you psychos that I'm his girlfriend?" I lied. A very uninterested bad lie too.

"Hell no! Psh, woman look at yourself in the mirror a bit! All ragged and worn out with no doubt from a poor family. Do you think he would go with those types again!" That bitch screamed. My ears hurt of her opinion. What did she meant 'again'? Had he ever went with my types before? Well the truth always hurt and I couldn't care less about it. But there's a small feeling in my heart, a small one, making me felt sorrow. A little pain in my heart. A little one, a little opening in my heart was bleeding. It couldn't make some sense. I couldn't explain myself but those psychos were glaring at me as I paralyzed.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" I asked.

"Agh. That's history. Didn't he tell you about his past life?"

"Not yet… A couple of hints for this thought?"

"Well, then you're obviously getting cheated. But who cares. It took place 2 years ago, Jaden went with-"that bitch was interrupted by those other bitches. They'd told her to seal her mouth and stop losing time. Meanwhile I was paralyzed by her words 'Jaden went with'. It was unpredictable enough, the little wound inside me increased.

"Tell me more" I requested. All of them smiled an evil grin. I had a feeling they were trying to make an evil and disgusting plan. I don't know what, but I don't care.

"Sure, come with us" A guy in the unknown group of guys offered. Without hesitation I accepted his request. A part of my instinct had a feeling that they were putting it as a bait to lure me into their plans. But a part of my instinct was sensing that they would tell me the story and will trick me into breaking up with Jaden as his girlfriend and let Jaden be single again so those psychos could get an opportunity again. But I still wanted to know the story. 

_The true hidden secrets behind Jaden's life._


End file.
